


first

by hvllanders



Series: interwebs [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Romance, ned leeds is a bean, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvllanders/pseuds/hvllanders
Summary: Ned x Peter x legos x kissing (????)When Ned discovers that Peter Parker has never been kissed, things have to be done to remedy the situation.





	first

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is a tiny fluff piece I did purely because I love my children AND because they were definitely each other's first kisses. Let me know what you think in the comments!

“Have you ever been kissed?”

  
The question makes Peter stumble, hand holding the next piece to the LEGO Millennium Falcon trembling slightly above where it is supposed to go. “What?”

  
Ned shifts beside him, clearing his throat. “Have you…you know, ever kissed anyone?”

  
Peter isn’t quite sure why his face feels so flushed, why he can feel his heart thundering up in his neck, why, for the life of him, he can’t look his best friend of sixteen years in the eyes. “No. I haven’t.”

  
“Oh.” Ned, usually the ringleader of all LEGO builds, is sitting back against the frame of Peter’s bed instead of reading the next building directions out loud.

  
There’s a short silence, then, and Peter finds himself staring unconsciously, noticing how Ned’s eyes refract the fast-sinking sun’s light in such an intriguing way and-

  
“You would tell me, right?”

  
Peter busies himself with the pieces again. “Tell you what?”

  
“You would tell me if you had kissed someone?”

  
Something in Ned’s voice causes Peter to look up. Look his friend in the eyes. Ned’s unlike he’s ever seen him; face flushed, fists clenched, teeth worrying his bottom lip. The Millennium Falcon sits between the two, forgotten.

  
He’s not sure what to say…the answer seems obvious, and yet, it’s like Ned is asking something more, and maybe he should say something meaningful or deep or thought-provoking but all that tumbles out is, “Your eyes look so cool in this light,” the words escaping before he can stop them, before he can think of the implications, before he can help himself from leaning forward and pressing his lips against Ned’s.

  
Pressing his lips against Ned’s.

  
And it was everything a first kiss should be; there weren’t fireworks or any giant sign that lit up flashing PETER LIKES NED or confetti that shot off around them, but there was a kind of warmth that spread from lips to fingers that were suddenly tangled together, and there was a special kind of awkwardness in the moment when two faces were suddenly closer than they had ever been, breathing hard.

  
“Peter,” Ned whispered as the other boy sat back. Their hands stayed locked together, however, palms slightly sweaty.

  
“There.” Peter gave him a smile. “Now I’ve been kissed, and you’ve been kissed. So we’re even.”

  
Ned matched his smile, squeezing their palms together for a brief moment. “Even. I like it that way.”


End file.
